marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyatt McDonald (Earth-712)
, Hawkeye | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = Cosmopolis, New Troy; formerly Franklintown, New Babylon; Rocket Central, Earth Orbit; Squadron City, Great American Desert | Gender = Male | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former taxi driver | Education = College degree | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = United Kingdom | PlaceOfDeath = Squadron City, Great American Desert, United States of America | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers Vol 1 85 | Death = Squadron Supreme Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Wyatt McDonald was an ordinary taxi driver until he decided the life of adventure was better for him. He developed his abilities in combat, and discovered he was exceptionally talented with a bow. He began fighting crime as the costumed Hawkeye. He later joined the Squadron Supreme as the Golden Archer. Wyatt developed an on-off relationship with his fellow teammate Lady Lark. At one time he proposed to Lark, but she confessed that she didn't love him anymore, not only turning down his proposal but ending their relationship for good. Desperate, the Archer drugged her and then used Tom Thumb's behavior modification device to reprogram her into being madly in love with him. Her friend Blue Eagle, however, suspected something was wrong due to the obsessive, overpowering strength of her affection for Wyatt. After being confronted by the rest of the Squadron, Wyatt confessed to what he had done and was forced to leave. Lady Lark then also left the group, still artificially in love with him. Wyatt continued to adventure, now calling himself the Black Archer. He accepted Nighthawk's offer to join his subversive team the Redeemers, hoping he could redeem himself for his earlier actions. When the Redeemers clashed with the Squadron, Wyatt was at first reluctant to fight his former teammates, but in a stand-off with his friend Doctor Spectrum, Wyatt shattered Ledger's power prism with an arrow, but caught him as he fell to Earth, as he didn't want to kill any of his former friends. However, an angry Blue Eagle then struck Wyatt in the head with his mace, killing him. When his former lover Lady Lark found out about his death, she was distraught, and rejoined the team. She started to use the Blue Eagle's wings to enhance her abilities, unaware that he was Wyatt's killer. | Powers = None. | Abilities = McDonald was skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He was a superbly skilled archer. He had a good knowledge of Squadron City from his days as a taxi driver. | Strength = McDonald possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Bow, special arrows. | Notes = | Trivia = *Golden Archer was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Green Arrow. | Links = }} Category:Archery Category:DC Comics Pastiches